Conexiones inesperadas
by Lenika08
Summary: Hank Voight solo tiene un objetivo, dirigir inteligencia y detener a todos los criminales de Chicago para hacer de ésta una ciudad segura, pero poco imagina que su vida dará un vuelco cuando descubra un secreto del pasado que le afecta a él y a una de sus policías...
1. Conociendo Inteligencia-1 Chapter 1

Hola chicos, soy española y esta es mi primera historia,no conozco mucho la mecánica de la página y que éste en otro idioma es algo complicado para mi, perdonarme los errores soy totalmente nueva en esto! La idea de hacer una historia sobre Burguess y Voight viene por qué he notado que Voight es muy protector con ella, incluso parece que es su debilidad, y a veces incluso ha tenido muestras de cariño o afecto que no tiene con los demás ( a excepción de Erin claro) y no es algo normal ya que no la conoce tanto, por eso se me ha ocurrido que podría haber una historia ahí.

No será una historia de amor pero si tendrán una conexión,aunque si veo que os apetece ver una historia de estos dos personajes haré una de amor sobre ellos.

El primer capitulo irá con el comienzo de la serie, y será muy parecido al primer capitulo, y el segundo también, es para hacer una introducción de los personajes, luego habrán algunos saltos de capítulos y otros con casos inventados claro conforme avance la conexión entre Voight y Burguess. A partir del tercer o cuarto capitulo iré poniendo detalles interesantes entre Voight y Burguess y su conexión. Os pido paciencia con ello, llegará.

Espero que os guste la historia y que me digáis vuestras sensaciones y si lo queréis sugerencias para ésta y otras posibles historias

Me siento afortunado de poder pisar de nuevo la estación de policía, definitivamente entrar a la cárcel es algo que arruina la carrera de un policía, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, dirigiendo Inteligencia, aunque sé que no será gratis y que esos estúpidos de asuntos internos de los que no puedo hablar estarán atosigándome todo el tiempo, pero hacer de Chicago un lugar seguro es lo único que me importa.

Les reúno a todo mi equipo en la oficina: No puedo evitar sonreír al verles aquí trabajando conmigo, Antonio Dawson, el mejor policía que conozco e increíblemente honesto,le admiro por eso, además es tremendamente leal, Alvin, mi mejor amigo desde que nos graduamos en la academia, Erin Lindsay, no puedo evitar sonreír al pensar en ella, su vida fue infierno pero consiguió salir y ahora es una de las mejores detectives de Chicago, siempre supe que podría hacerlo, estoy orgulloso de ella, Jay Halstead un testarudo inaguantable, pero un buen policía, Antonio le recomendó y si Antonio confía en él yo también, Jin el analista técnico del equipo y Julia compañera de Antonio desde que estaban en antivicio, una buena policia.

Y por supuesto, cito también a la reunión a dos patrulleros, mis patrulleros favoritos aunque esto sea algo que siempre negaré, Awater y Burguess, también son de la familia aunque no estén en inteligencia. Son patrulleros pero a menudo nos ayudan en los casos, se lo han ganado, son buenos policías, sobre todo Burguess no sé que tiene ésta chica pero hacía tiempo que no veía a una patrullera tan joven y tan buena en su trabajo, es la mejor policía de mi distrito, aunque nunca se lo diga, y realmente llegará lejos en éste trabajo. Estoy seguro de ello. Éste es mi equipo, esta es mi familia. Haría cualquier cosa por ellos, lo único que les pido es lealtad a mí, a todo el equipo y a la familia.

-Eh Voight. ¿Vas a decirnos que ocurre?-Pregunta Dawson distrayéndome de mis pensamientos

-Si, hemos descubierto al sospechoso que trafica con la droga adulterada, le llaman "Pulpo" vamos a hacerle una visita

-¿Una visita?- Pregunta Jay con esa habilidad que tiene para cuestionarme todo

-Si, una "visita"-les digo en tono irónico,lo que significa que vamos a provocarle para poder traerle esposado a comisaria a interrogarle- Vamos.

Se nos ha escapado,y nuestro único testigo es un adolescente asustado, dios...solo es un niño y ya tiene más problemas de los que un adulto podría manejar. El caso se complica y Alvin trae a un policía de la academia para que nos ayude, Adam Ruzek, maldita sea, su padre siempre me odió, nunca fuimos demasiado amigos, aunque si éste chico se parece en algo a él, Chicago tiene suerte de tenerle.

Gracias a Ruzek conseguimos una nueva pista para avanzar en el caso, algo me dice que lo tenemos, pero no podía ni imaginar la tragedia que se nos venía encima...

Fue demasiado rápido, no nos dio tiempo a reaccionar, Dawson y Julia iban a llamar a la puerta en la que creíamos que habría una pista para continuar con el caso, y de pronto, dos tiros, sangre, Julia había muerto, estos cabrones nos habían arrebatado a un miembro de la familia. Y ni siquiera la detención de "Pulpo" a manos de Jay consigue que nos sintamos mejor.

Y por si esto no fuese suficiente, otra tragedia estaba a punto de arrasar a mi equipo.


	2. Conociendo inteligencia-2 Chapter 2

_Hola chicos! Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo de la historia, como os comenté continuo la historia de Pulpo y por tanto es muy parecido al capítulo de la serie, a excepción de pequeños pensamientos y escenas que iré metiendo para introducir la historia que tengo en mi cabeza sobre Voight y Burgess, además estoy trabajando en los próximos para empezar a poner escenas y más pensamientos de Voight para Burgess y en casos nuevos para los próximos capítulos._

Diego, Diego Dawson, ésos malditos canallas han secuestrado al hijo de Antonio. Sólo es un niño, no quiero ni pensar en cómo debe estar pasándolo ahora mismo...

Por no hablar de cómo está Antonio, le veo abrazarse a su mujer y la ola de desesperación que veo en sus ojos me conmueve, no hace falta que le diga nada, haré lo que sea para traer a su hijo sano y salvo a casa, él lo sabe. Pulpo y sus secuaces se han metido con Inteligencia, han matado a Julia y secuestrado al hijo de Antonio, eso es una ofensa personal a nuestra familia, y no permitiré que le pase nada al niño, ya nos han arrebatado a Julia, no nos volverán a ganar. Vamos a salvar a Diego y a encerrar a "Pulpo" para siempre en prisión.

Pronto tenemos una pista, un secuaz de Pulpo, Ernesto Milpas, mientras le buscamos los secuestradores nos dejan un regalito, un video, los muy cabrones tienen a Diego atado a una silla y amordazado. Para más presión, como me temía Antonio está derrumbándose y esto está afectando al equipo. Esto lo apresura todo.

Una informante de Antonio, una prostituta que conoce a Ernesto nos lleva hasta donde tenían al niño pero ya es tarde y se lo han llevado, le atrapamos pero el muy cabrón no nos dice donde está Diego, es en momentos como éste cuando siento una contradicción acerca de Antonio.

Antonio es un tipo honesto que cree en el sistema, no le gustan mis métodos, y por tanto se mantiene siempre al límite de la ley, lo que él no entiende es que a veces hay que saltarse la ley para conseguir un bien mayor. Y si quiere averiguar dónde está su hijo, tendrá que hacerlo.

Pero como pedirle que traicione sus principios, no puedo, Antonio es así y ese es parte de su encanto, es gran parte por lo que le admiro, por eso le pedí que entrara en inteligencia, se lo exigí prácticamente, es un gran policía y por eso le quería en mi equipo… Y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar que si no le hubiese traído a Inteligencia, él nunca habría estado en este caso, y probablemente nunca se habrían llevado a su hijo, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable…

Es así, perdido en mis pensamientos mientras observo el interrogatorio como me encuentra Burgess…

-Señor

-¿Sí?-Se me hace raro que me llame señor, nadie lo hace, no tiene que hacerlo, supongo que quizá le impongo, o le asustan las historias que circulan sobre mí, aunque no parece una chica que se deje llevar por las apariencias…

-Ha venido la familia de Antonio. Quieren hablar con él, venía a decírselo para ver donde prefiere que esperen hasta que acabe de interrogar al sospechoso

-Que esperen en mi despacho, en cuanto acabe le digo que vaya para allá.

-Ok

Se da la vuelta para marcharse aunque juraría que se ha quedado con ganas de decirme algo, ahí va…pienso en cuanto la veo girarse...

-Señor…no es culpa suya.

Me quedo paralizado. No sé como lo ha hecho pero me ha leído. Siempre creí que era bueno ocultando mis emociones, esto parece demostrar que no, pero no voy a rendirme tan pronto.

-Claro que no. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Sé que en el fondo lo sabes, pero no creo que lo creas. Tienes esa mirada en tu cara…Te sientes culpable, no sé por qué sientes que lo es, pero señor… No lo es. No es culpa suya, si hay alguien culpable en éste asunto son Pulpo y sus secuaces, no usted.

-Sí, lo sé, sé que no debo culparme, es solo que…no puedo evitarlo. Si esto sale mal la vida de Antonio se habrá ido por la borda para siempre.

-No va a salir mal, le traerás de vuelta, lo sé.

No puedo evitar sonreír, lleva poco tiempo en esta comisaria, ni siquiera está en inteligencia, y aún así parece conocerme, parece ser capaz de ver más allá de la fachada que tanto me ha costado construir, y consigue centrarme de nuevo cuando mi cabeza se ha perdido demasiado en el pesimismo, poca gente es capaz de algo así conmigo, quizá Erin pero ha vivido media vida conmigo y con mi hijo, es normal que me conozca y Alvin, pero hemos crecido juntos en esta profesión, me ha visto construir esa fachada, tampoco cuenta. Pero ¿Burgess? Es increíble pero también reconfortante…

-Gracias Burgess. –le sonrío agradecido

-De nada

Y mientras la veo marchar me doy cuenta, si Antonio no hace nada, lo haré yo, todo vale para ayudar a la familia. Así que en cuanto Antonio termina y se va a ver a su familia me llevo a Ernesto a la jaula.

Una paliza, a veces estos tíos solo entienden cuando se les trata a golpes, me ofusco, el muy cabrón no me dice nada, y sé que está jugando conmigo, algo me dice que sabe donde está Diego, aún estoy machacándole cuando veo venir a Antonio, ha decidido pasarse esta vez a mi lado, juntos lo averiguamos, están sacando al niño de la ciudad en autobús, tomamos las señas y vamos todos para allá.

Son momentos tensos, tenemos que trabajar con la estación de autobuses, con los guardias del lugar, la conductora del autobús, Antonio me sorprende, es capaz de mantener a raya sus nervios, y al final por suerte lo conseguimos.

Erin y Antonio entran en acción y salvan al niño, hacía tiempo que no era tan feliz, ha sido maravilloso ver a Antonio reunirse con su hijo. Cuando les veo abrazarse siento que por fin todo está como debe en el mundo.

Así que ahora vamos a enterrar a Julia y después a seguir trabajando en Inteligencia para los ciudadanos de Chicago, por el bien de esta ciudad. Porque proteger y servir es lo más importante.

Y antes de comenzar un nuevo día en esta cambiante ciudad le recuerdo algo a mi equipo junto con Ruzek el que pretendo que sea el nuevo miembro del equipo en cuanto consiga autorización:

"Me han dado el visto bueno para dirigir inteligencia de la manera que me parezca, no hay interferencia, esta es nuestra unidad ahora, hacen las cosas a mi manera, a nuestra manera, y podrán quitarse sus placas sabiendo que hicieron el bien, el policía parado a su lado será su familiar y para mí no hay nada más importante. Si están dentro quédense conmigo"

_Gracias por leer, me encantaría que comentéis y me digáis vuestra opinión y sugerencias si queréis. El próximo será un caso nuevo y planeo que para el cuarto o el quinto capítulo descubrir la conexión entre Voight y Burgess y por tanto el comienzo del drama y de la historia entre ellos. Saludos!_


	3. Atraco y Amenazas-Chapter 3

_Hola a todos aquí está el tercer capítulo de la historia, esta vez serán acciones nuevas que no se han visto en la serie, a diferencia del primer y del segundo capítulo. Se acerca el centro de la historia que siempre he tenido en mi cabeza sobre Voight-Burgess. Espero que os guste, gracias por leer y si queréis comentar y decirme vuestra opinión os lo agradecería mucho :)_

Voight se había quedado dormido sobre su escritorio, últimamente apenas dormía, dirigir inteligencia le mantenía más ocupado de lo que él había pensado, y cuando llegaba a su casa, a esa casa vacía desde que su hijo Justin entró en prisión le oprimía de una manera que no podía explicar y le impedía conciliar el sueño...

Despertó sobresaltado gritando...¡Burgess!

Estuvo tentado a llamarla, pero sabía que era su día libre y no quería molestarla, que excusa le diría ¿que había tenido una pesadilla extraña y que sentía que algo iba mal? No, no quería asustarla, ni que se sintiese vigilada, al fin y al cabo aunque Burgess trabajaba a menudo con ellos en los casos, ella no estaba en inteligencia por lo que una llamada de Voight no habría sido lo más adecuado, además no quería asustarla. Seguro que sólo eran cosas suyas, tenía que procurar descansar más, eso es todo.

Parecía un día cualquiera en Chicago, Burgess paseaba tranquila por las calles de Chicago dirigiéndose a la tienda de comestibles, tenía el día libre y a excepción de sus días libres cuando era estudiante, ahora sus días libres consistían en hacer la compra semanal en la tienda de comestibles más cercana...

Por el camino iba perdida en sus pensamientos, analizando su vida como policía, sus días de patrullera estaban resultando satisfactorios pero aún así sólo con eso no conseguía llenar el vacío de su interior...Ese vacío tenía un nombre: Inteligencia… Ella realmente quería ser parte de ese equipo algún día. No es que no le gustase ser patrullera, ella realmente lo disfrutaba pero siempre había querido ser detective, realmente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas investigar y ayudar a la gente.

Había esperado tanto tiempo para poder entrar en la academia de policía que cuando lo consiguió pensó que con patrullar tendría suficiente, pero ya llevaba un tiempo en el oficio y sus verdaderas intenciones estaban empezando a resurgir, ella quería ayudar a la gente, protegerla. Ella quería evitar que otra niña sufriese como ella lo había hecho de pequeña…

Por no hablar del equipo de inteligencia, ella realmente estaba cómoda trabajando con Awater, su compañero de patrulla, pero desde que ayudaban en los casos había conocido al equipo de inteligencia y cada vez le gustaban más. La bondad y profesionalidad de Antonio, la sabiduría de Alvin, la lealtad de Erin, el silencioso Jay, nunca decía nada y daba la impresión de ser un estirado, pero ella sabía que había algo más y que desde luego le apasionaba su trabajo, Ruzek...era nuevo y a una parte de ella le molestaba que al salir de la academia hubiese entrado directamente en inteligencia, pero había demostrado ser un buen policía, y Voight….

Awater decía que a veces le asustaba, pero ella pensaba que Voight era el mejor policía de Chicago y trabajar con él, a su lado, aprendiendo de él era lo único que deseaba...

Iba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que, de pronto, mientras se aproximaba a la tienda oyó gritos y disparos provenientes de ella, echó un vistazo rápido y vislumbró que sólo había un atracador que estaba apuntando al dependiente con su pistola, ella no llevaba su arma pero sus instintos policiales se hicieron cargo y entró

-Vamos viejo, ¡No tengo todo el día! Dame todo el dinero de la caja registradora!-Exclama un atracador encañonando con la pistola al dependiente.

El dependiente, el señor Finn, un hombre mayor de unos sesenta años estaba aterrorizado, Burgess le conocía, siempre había sido muy amable con ella, además tenía a su cuidado a su mujer enferma y a su nieta adolescente, Maggie, era huérfana y vivía con sus abuelos desde los 4 años, a veces ayudaba a su abuelo en la tienda... realmente fue una suerte que la chica no se encontrase allí hoy, se habría llevado un susto tremendo...Sea como sea, Burgess no permitiría que le pasase nada al señor Finn.

-Ey hombre. No tienes que hacer eso, baja la pistola antes de que alguien resulte herido.-Le dice Burgess acercándose lentamente

-Aléjate estúpida. No tienes ni idea de quién soy ni de lo que soy capaz, no me hagas enseñártelo. Da la vuelta y vete

-No lo haré. No voy a dejar que le hagas nada a éste hombre, aún puedes cambiar las cosas, baja la pistola...Vamos, esto está a punto de llenarse de uniformados, ¿Realmente crees que conseguirás escapar de aquí sin que te atrape la policía?

-(Riendo) Escaparé, te lo aseguro, y si no Chicago se enterará de quién soy yo. Créeme, no creo que la policía quiera descubrirlo.

Todo fue muy rápido, Burgess oyó el rechinar de la puerta al abrirse y unos piececitos correteando, a través del espejo que había detrás del dependiente vio que era un niño de unos 4 años, el atracador se puso nervioso , se giró apuntando al niño, y se preparó para disparar...

_Empieza la tensión chicos, ya tengo el cuarto capítulo preparado, este atraco desencadenará una mala historia para Burgess que durará unos capítulos… ¿Qué pensáis que le ocurre a Voight con Burgess? . Planeo empezar a descubrirlo para el quinto o sexto capítulo… Comentad por favor. ¡Saludos!_


	4. Atraco y amenazas-parte 2- Chapter 4

_Hola Chicos, aquí os dejo el cuarto gracias a AmyEden por comentar esta historia, me alegra de que te esté gustando._

Burgess no permitiría que le pasase nada al niño, así que se abalanzó sobre él agarrando la pistola y desvió el disparo hacía el techo y le inmovilizó en el suelo con su cuerpo ya que no llevaba esposas.

El niño huyó despavorido a la calle ante el estrépito, mientras un grito de mujer desgarrado llenaba el aire mientras le abrazaba.

Como Burgess decía el lugar se llenó pronto de uniformados que se llevaron al atracador esposado al tiempo que gritaba mirando hacía Burgess: ¡Me las pagarás! ¡No sabes con quién te has metido! ¡Vigila tu espalda muñeca porque cuando menos te lo esperes te estaré vigilando!

Mientras profiría estos gritos, llegó Inteligencia al lugar,habían sido avisados de que Burgess había sido testigo de un atraco y todos fueron hasta allí, cuando se bajaron de los coches casi volaban de lo rápido que corrían para ver como se encontraba su oficial. Antonio fue el primero en llegar.

-Ey Burgess. ¿Estás bien?-exclamó preocupado

-Si. Estoy bien.

Voight la miró furioso

-¿Por qué no has pedido refuerzos? ¡No estabas de servicio y ni siquiera llevabas tu arma!

-Lo sé, lo siento, sé que ha sido arriesgado, pero estaba fuera viendo como apuntaba con la pistola al dependiente, no podía arriesgarme a que le hiciera nada, esperar no era una opción real. Y una vez dentro cuando entró el niño todo se precipitó.

La mirada de Voight se suavizó, instinto policial se dijo, no podía culpar a nadie por eso y desde luego no podía culpar a nadie por priorizar salvar a los demás aunque eso lo pusiera en peligro, era algo que hacía él a menudo, y estaba empezando a observar que Burgess se parecía más a él de lo que pensaba al principio, y aunque aún estaba preocupado, no podía mantenerse enfadado con ella demasiado tiempo, era inevitable perdonarla, era algo que Burgess conseguía con facilidad sin proponerselo.

-Ok. Lo entiendo, lo importante es que estás bien

Burgess dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, decepcionar a Voight era lo que más temía, más incluso que los peligros del trabajo.

Voight miró a su equipo y les dijo:

-Vamos a comisaria chicos, tu también Burgess, tenemos que hablar con éste cabrón para averiguar si las amenazas que le ha dicho a Burgess tienen fundamento

-No creo que lo fuesen, solo estaba frustrado por no haber podido robar en la tienda.

-Puede ser, pero nunca ésta de más prevenir.-le contestó Antonio.

Así que sin más dilación se montaron en los coches y se fueron.

Al llegar a comisaria la sargento Platt le entregó a Voight un sobre.

-Ey Voight, han dejado esto para ti. No lleva remitente, ni sello. - Le dijo Platt haciéndole una mueca.

-¿Quien lo ha traído?

-El cartero, dice que lo encontró en la oficina postal con tu nombre, y todo el mundo te conoce en esta ciudad ya sabes, así que lo ha traído hasta aquí, es un buen nombre, no creo que tenga nada que ver con esto, probablemente lo dejaron allí sabiendo que con el destinatario lo entregarían aunque no llevase remitente.

-Ok, yo me encargo.

Voight recogió el sobre y se fue camino de la sala de interrogatorios, no le preocupaba el sobre que le había dado Platt, probablemente sería alguno de sus informantes pidiéndole ayuda o dándole alguna pista de algún caso, eso podía esperar, lo importante ahora era descubrir si Burgess estaba en peligro.

Poco podía imaginarse que ese sobre contenía una carta que le cambiaría la vida...

_Hasta aquí por hoy chicos, en el próximo capítulo tendréis el contenido de la carta y saldrá a la luz una historia que cambiará la vida de Voight y el transcurso de esta historia, y por supuesto dará comienzo a la trama central de ella, la conexión entre Voight y Burgess. _

_Vuestros comentarios siempre son bienvenidos, ¡Saludos! :)_


	5. La carta-Chapter 5

_Hola chicos, aquí os dejo el quinto capítulo, hoy os dejo el contenido de la carta, y se descubre la conexión entre Voight y Burgess._

Después de tres horas de interrogatorio, Voight entró enfurecido a su despacho, el interrogatorio no había servido para nada. Antonio y Jay habían estado presionando al atracador sin éxito pero no consiguieron nada.

Lo único que sabían es que se llamaba Marcos y que era un ladronzuelo de poca monta en uno de los peores barrios de Chicago, estaba en libertad condicional y la detención por atraco a punta de pistola le costaría volver a prisión. Todo parecía acabar bien, la morralla a su lugar de origen, a una celda de veinte metros, parecía un caso redondo, perfecto, pero él llevaba demasiados años en esta profesión como para no sospechar de las amenazas hacía Burgess.

Desgraciadamente sabía que no podía hacer nada más, una pareja de oficiales se lo llevó para trasladarle a prisión e Inteligencia volvió a sus escritorios a continuar con el papeleo.

Suspirando se sentó en la silla y cogió el sobre que le había dado la sargento Platt, aún no lo había leído. Cuando lo abrió encontró una carta y al abrirla casi se desmaya, Amy, aún no la había leído y ya sabía que era ella, reconocería esa escritura casi infantil en cualquier parte del mundo.

_"Hola Hank. Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Qué querrá esta?- Estarás pensando. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, tal vez demasiado, pero hay algo que tienes que saber. Hace años que estoy guardando un secreto, un secreto que tenía que haberte contado hace años, siempre me sentí culpable por no hacerlo, pero tenía miedo Hank. _

_No quiero que pienses que tenía miedo de ti, no es así. Sé que tu nunca me habrías hecho daño y que habrías hecho lo correcto, pero no quería causarte problemas, lo nuestro sabemos que nunca debimos llamarlo nuestro, el tiempo que estuviste conmigo fue maravilloso pero los dos sabíamos que se terminaría en cuanto terminases el caso, a veces parecía que ni siquiera había empezado, cuando estabas conmigo siempre parecía que estabas en otra parte, lo descubrí cuando te marchaste. Cuando me dijiste que estabas casado fue un duro golpe, pero cuando vi tus ojos emocionados hablando sobre volver con ella entendí porque tenías que irte, a mí nunca me habías mirado así… _

_Una semana después de que te marcharas, descubrí que estaba embarazada, y me entró el pánico, quería tener a ese bebe pero tenía tanto miedo Hank, nunca fui demasiado buena cuidando de mi misma, tu lo sabes bien. ¿Cómo iba a cuidar de un bebe? Pensé en llamarte, pero temí que no me contestaras el teléfono, o peor, que contestara ella… Algo me decía que eras feliz y que yo no tenía derecho a arruinarte la vida, no después de todo lo que habías hecho por mí._

Dios mio Amy… la dejó embarazada, además de Justin tenía otro hijo o hija por ahí con Amy, un hijo o hija mayor que Justin…

Voight estaba abrumado, no sabía que pensar… las manos le temblaban mientras seguía leyendo la carta…

_Perdóname Hank, sé que me equivoqué. Quiero que sepas que nunca fue por venganza por tu abandono, solo tenía miedo… sé que no me podrás entender. A mí aún me cuesta entender por qué hice las cosas tan mal._

_Tuvimos una hija Hank, el día que nació fue el más feliz de mi vida, realmente traté de continuar yendo por el buen camino, por el camino que tú me habías enseñado, lo intenté te lo juro, nuestra hija lo merecía pero nunca fui demasiado inteligente como para quedarme en el camino correcto…_

_Conocí a un hombre, a Kevin, era un mal hombre, un mal hombre con el que me casé y que adoptó a nuestra hija dándole su apellido, durante mucho tiempo creí que era como yo, una persona perdida, el bebía, se drogaba y…con el tiempo acabé haciéndolo yo también, lo sé, no tengo excusa por caer de nuevo en algo así y por permitir que alguien así se convirtiera en el padre de mi hija, pero la niña tenía un año y yo no sabía que hacer, cada vez me costaba más cuidar de ella y siempre pensé que Kevin y yo podríamos desintoxicarnos cuando quisiéramos, pero me equivoqué._

_Y eso no es lo peor, Kevin era un lobo con piel de cordero, un autentico monstruo, yo no supe verlo, durante años…hizo cosas horribles y destrozó la vida de nuestra hija, no puedo hablarte de esto, no tengo fuerzas para hablarte de las cosas que le hizo, pero puedo contarte el final…cuando todo se descubrió el gobierno me quitó su custodia, y mi pequeña pasó a vivir en centros de acogida… Nunca he vuelto a verla, nunca he tenido el valor de buscarla ni siquiera para pedirle perdón, tiene motivos suficientes para odiarme, nunca pude evitar su sufrimiento ¿Cómo voy a mirarla y a pedirle que me perdone?_

_Si te cuento todo esto ahora es porque me estoy muriendo Hank. Tengo cáncer y según el médico apenas me quedan unas semanas de vida, supongo que me lo merezco, alguien que ha causado tanto sufrimiento no debería vivir, pero es ahora que me queda tan poco de vida cuando me doy cuenta con más fuerza de todos los errores que he causado, las vida que he destrozado, entre ellas la de nuestra hija…_

_Nuestra hija Hank… la última vez que la vi tenía diez años, no he vuelto a saber de ella. No sé que es de su vida, te escribo porque sé que eres un buen hombre y que si yo te hubiese dejado habrías sido un buen padre, y porque sé que en cuanto termines de leer esta carta la buscarás y te encargarás de que siempre esté a salvo y segura._

_Búscala Hank por favor, búscala y cuídala por mí. Se llama Kim, Kim Burgess. Cuando Kevin la adoptó pasó a tener su apellido. Nació el 17 de Febrero de 1988._

_Me despido Hank, cuídala por mí por favor._

Voight se quedó petrificado… la cabeza le daba vueltas y una frase se repetía constantemente en bucle en su cabeza… Kim…dios santo Kim… Kim es…Kim es su…es su hija….

_Hasta aquí por hoy, en el próximo tendréis más pensamiento de Voight sobre este descubrimiento y un nuevo caso, en los próximos las cosas empezaran a complicarse para Burgess. Gracias por leer y por comentar, vuestras opiniones y sugerencias son bienvenidos. Hasta pronto. :)_


	6. Consecuencias-Chapter 6

_Hola! Primero gracias a todos los que estáis siguiendo la historia, y dar las gracias también a AmyEden y a Daniella Uribe O por comentar :) ¿Que os ha parecido la conexión entre Voight y Burgess? ¿Como creéis que irán las cosas entre ellos a partir de ahora?. Hoy os dejo el sexto capítulo, en él tenéis algunos pensamientos de Voight tras descubrir que Burgess es su hija, y comenzará un caso que durará unos capitulos y en el que acabaremos viendo a Burgess en una posición complicada más adelante, espero que os guste =)_

Voight se quedó en el despacho esperando durante horas hasta que se fue todo el mundo, y cuando se quedó solo revisó los archivos para asegurarse de su sospecha y ahí estaba, Kim Burgess nacida el 17 de febrero de 1988 en Texas y para colmo pudo comprobar que tenían el mismo grupo sanguíneo, no había ninguna duda, Kim era su hija.

Cayó al suelo del impacto, estaba angustiado, sentía como si un nudo le estuviese oprimiendo el pecho, no sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí tirado, pero no podía moverse, cuando salió de comisaria ya no quedaba nadie en el edificio.

Se fue directo a casa, hoy necesitaba beber y prefería hacerlo en casa con los años había aprendido que si vas a hacer algo incorrecto es mejor hacerlo a solas. Era en momentos como este cuando Voight agradecía vivir solo, estaba bebiéndose su sexta cerveza desde que había llegado a casa y sabía que si Justin o Erin viviesen con él tendría que dar muchas explicaciones para las que no estaba preparado.

Aún no podía creerlo, Kim…es su hija. Estaba empezando a pensar que el destino era un ser extraño al que le gustaba jugar con la gente, Kim se había criado en Texas no había conocido a Voight y sin embargo decidió ser policía y acabó trabajando en Chicago en la misma comisaria que él.

No podía dejar de pensar en la verdad a medias que Amy le había contado en la carta, intuía que Kim había tenido una infancia muy difícil, y eso lo estaba matando, aún no sabía que le había sucedido y ya tenía ganas de matar a todos los que le hubiesen hecho daño.

Cuando el amanecer llegó Voight aún no había conseguido dormir, miró a su alrededor y contó 12 cervezas, pensó que una ducha y un café cargado le vendría bien, aún no sabía qué hacer con respecto a Kim pero una cosa tenía clara, Amy podía estar tranquila, él cuidaría de Kim.

Cuando llegó a comisaría se encontró a su equipo saliendo del edificio…

-Ey chicos. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tenemos un caso, Burgess y Awater han encontrado dos cadáveres en la avenida Michigan, son dos hombres y parece que les han estrangulado, aunque habrá que esperar al resultado de la autopsia, vamos a ver la escena.

-Ok, vamos.

Efectivamente habían muerto dos hombres, por estrangulamiento, pero eso no era lo peor, en sus cuerpos se habían encontrado restos de heroína, el forense decía que les habían drogado a la fuerza porque la droga se encontraba adulterada para que le hicieran efectos antes y además la cantidad encontrada era demasiado grande como para haber sido ingerida voluntariamente, al menos cualquier drogadicto sabría cuanto ingerir para no morir.

Barajaban varias hipótesis hasta que Antonio se le ocurrió una idea.

-Ey Voight, la semana pasada hablé con el detective Smith, trabajamos juntos cuando estaba en antivicio me comentó que estaban vigilando a las pandillas de la ciudad porque les llamaron del Chicago Med diciéndoles que una paramédico se había encontrado a un chico en un banco desmayado, un entrenador de fútbol en un equipo de niños, se llama Luke, al parecer le encontraron heroína en el cuerpo y tal como a nuestros chicos la droga estaba adulterada, lo más curioso es que éste chico aseguraba que él no se había drogado y que ni siquiera bebía en ese momento pensaron que estaba mintiendo pero tal vez haya algo más en toda esta historia. Aún se encuentra en el hospital, creo que deberíamos hablar con él solo por si está relacionado con nuestro caso.

-Ok, ve con Lindsay.

-Ey Luke, somos de la policía, de la unidad de inteligencia.

-¿Inteligencia? Ya hablé con la policía la semana pasada, no me creyeron de todos modos, ¿Qué queréis?

-Creemos que podría haber algo más en tu historia, sabemos que dices que tú no te drogaste y que no te explicas como la droga llegó a tu cuerpo, sólo queremos repasar contigo que hiciste esa noche, tal vez así podamos aclarar todo este asunto

-Es que no recuerdo nada, ese es el problema.

Antonio hizo una mueca, eso lo dificultaba todo.

-¿De todas formas por qué queréis hablar conmigo de esto? ¿Han aparecido más chicos drogados que no recuerden haberlo hecho?

-No exactamente…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tenemos dos muertos, y todo indica a que ellos no se drogaron.

-Aún no hemos conseguido identificarlos. ¿Podemos enseñarte unas fotos a ver si les conoces?

-Claro

Erin le pasó las fotos, el chico solo necesitó un vistazo para soltarlas corriendo temblando…

-Dios mío, no puede ser…-susurró.

_Hasta aquí por hoy chicos, en el próximo entenderéis por qué Luke reacciona así y nos iremos introduciendo más en este caso, para el octavo las cosas se pondrán feas para Burgess. Un abrazo para todos y gracias por seguir la historia_


	7. El pasado siempre vuelve-Chapter 7

_Hola! Aquí os dejo el séptimo capítulo de la historia, aquí continua el caso y se empieza a ver un poquito de drama del que os comenté, le esperan unos momentos difíciles en los próximos capítulos para Voight y para Burgess, aquí voy introduciendo el camino, gracias por seguir la historia y por vuestros comentarios :)_

Antonio fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Yo… les conozco, íbamos a la misma clase en el instituto y somos amigos desde entonces, aunque hemos perdido un poco el contacto.

-¿Estás seguro?, ¿Puedes decirnos sus nombres?

-Sí. El de la foto de la izquierda Es Thomas Robbinson y el de la foto de la derecha Philippe Gray.

En este punto de la conversación Antonio estaba muy mosqueado con todo este asunto. ¿Tres víctimas de un mismo sujeto que por casualidad se conocían? Tenía que haber algo más. Además había algo extraño en la actitud del muchacho cuando Lindsay y él entraron en la habitación el chico se mostraba cordial y participativo, tras ver las fotos estaba taciturno, serio y rehuía la mirada constantemente.

-Ey Luke, mírame

-¿Se te ocurre alguien que quisiera haceros daño?, ¿Alguna vez tuvisteis algún enemigo en común?

-No, no, que va, ¿Quién iba a querer hacernos daño? Nosotros somos buenos chicos.

Una vez más Luke rehuía la mirada al hablar y se mostraba nervioso, les mentía pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué protegería a la persona que intentó matarle y que consiguió acabar con la vida de sus amigos?

-¿Pretendes que nos creamos que tres personas que iban a la misma clase han sido atacadas con la misma droga y que dos de ellas han muerto de la misma forma y que ha sido casualidad?

Luke se quedó en silencio y tras insistir un poco más acabaron marchándose, sabían que les estaba mintiendo pero ningún médico habría autorizado su traslado a la comisaria en las condiciones en las que se encontraba.

Tras unas horas investigando en comisaría Ruzek encontró algo.

-¡Tengo algo! Luke Weston, Thomas Robbinson y Philippe Gray iban a la misma clase en la secundaria, en el instituto Portman, hasta ahí todo normal pero indagando en sus expedientes escolares he encontrado un archivo y ¡Voilá! Estos tres chicos fueron varias veces expulsados del centro durante dos cursos consecutivos, entre 1986 y 1988, el motivo aparente está calificado como "conflicto estudiantiles con otros alumnos" pero nadie es expulsado por eso , así que he revisado los expedientes de todos los alumnos de su clase y he encontrado que había otro chico John Macalay que entre 1986 y 1988 visitó el hospital hasta doce veces consecutivas durante el horario escolar en su mayoría por fracturas de huesos y heridas superficiales y hay algo más en todas estas visitas él afirmaba que se lo habían hecho sus compañeros de clase. ¿Casualidad?

Olinsky resopló entristecido

-Lo de siempre, acoso escolar. El chico pidió ayuda y el instituto se lavó las manos, la única medida que tomaron fue expulsarlos lo que enfurecería a los chicos lo que hacía que cuando volvían a clase aumentasen su acoso con el chico.

-Si, tiene sentido, deberían haber evitado que volvieran al centro-dijo Erin

-Lamentablemente la burocracia en los institutos sigue igual de complicada-dijo Antonio- Mi hija mayor va al instituto y dos compañeras han sido expulsadas varias veces por pegar a alumnos menores que ellas y siempre acaban volviendo. Los chicos no se sienten protegidos por lo que no informan de lo que les ocurre y la mayoría de casos acaban en desgracia. Tal vez eso sea lo que le ha pasado a John, pidió ayuda y le ignoraron, ahora está buscando venganza.

-Sí, y eso no es lo peor-dijo Ruzek, hay un cuarto chico de esa, Paul Zanetakos que también tiene varias expulsiones durante esos años por lo que el centro llamó "conflictos estudiantiles con otros alumnos" aunque son bastantes menos, probablemente también fuese acosador de John y ahora es la siguiente víctima.

-Ok Jin, busca a John Macalay en el sistema, averigua donde podemos encontrarle, mientras Dawson y Lindsay id al hospital para vigilar la habitación de Luke no podemos descartar que John no vuelva a buscarle para matarle ésta vez ya que en contra de sus planes, éste chico sobrevivió- ordenó Voight

-Ok jefe- Contestó Antonio mientras se marchaban

-Ey jefe, tengo una dirección de John . Avenida Roller nº 5-gritó Jin

-Ok dile a Burgess y Awater que vayan para allá y que le traigan detenido cueste lo que cueste, quiero interrogar a ese cabrón, tu mientras busca la dirección de Paul Zanetakos y envíamela, Jay, Olinsky y yo vamos a buscarle para traerle a comisaria, si también agredió a John tenemos que ponerle a salvo y además puede decirnos algo útil que nos ayude a desestabilizar a John.

-Ok jefe.

Mientras el equipo se iba a buscar a John y al hospital, y una vez avisados Burgess y Awater de que debían ir a buscar a Paul, Jin se quedó buscando más información del sospechoso, siempre podría encontrar algo útil que ayudase a aumentar la condena del agresor.

El miedo y el horror le llegaron en forma de un archivo sellado que no tardó mucho en descifrar.

-No,no,no,no- exclamó gritando

Cogió su teléfono llamando a Burgess una y otra vez, algo le decía que las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse muy mal para su compañera, pero por más que lo intentó Burgess no contestaba el teléfono...

_Hasta aquí por hoy, en el próximo sabréis lo que ha descubierto Jin en el archivo sellado y por qué esta tan asustado por Burgess, como siempre sois bienvenidos a comentar :) adios :)_


	8. Archivo Sellado-Chapter 8

_Hola a todos, os dejo el capítulo ocho de la historia, empieza un drama y las cosas se pondrán mal para Burgess a partir de ahora. Gracias por seguir la historia y comentar, sois bienvenidos :)_

Jin siguió llamando a Burgess y como seguía sin contestar probó con Awater, lo intentó por la radio de la patrulla pero tampoco contestaban por ahí.

Se dispuso a llamar a Voight cuando de pronto le vio llegar con Jay sólo. Jay fue el primero en saludar.

-Ey Jin, Paul nos ha constado alguna cosa por el camino, ni te imaginas lo que éstos tíos le hicieron al sospechoso, no me extraña que se haya vuelto loco es espeluznante. Olinsky se ha quedado interrogándole para averiguar más cosas que puedan ayudarnos a conseguir una confesión de John.

-Si del sospecho precisamente quiero hablaros

-¿Qué ocurre?- exigió Voight que a estas alturas ya se había dado cuenta de que Jin temblaba

-He encontrado un archivo sellado, resulta que el apellido de John no siempre fue Macalay, antes tenía el apellido de su madre que fue madre soltera, se llamaba Doyle de apellido, empezó a apellidarse Macalay cuando su madre se casó con Frank Macalay. Y aquí viene lo peor, Frank ya tenía un hijo…Marcos Macalay. Ambos tenían seis años cuando sus padres se casaron, se han criado juntos.

-Espera, ¿Me estás diciendo que John es hermanastro de Marcos Macalay? El chico que atracó en la tienda de comestibles y que amenazó a Burgess?

-Si, justamente eso, y estoy llamando a Burgess y a Awater al móvil y a la radio y no consigo contactar con ellos.

Voight sentía como se le helaba la sangre mientras oía a Jin hablar. No, no, no… tenía que ser un error. Una simple casualidad, las casualidades existían ¿No? Lamentablemente llevaba demasiado tiempo en este oficio como para creer en las casualidades.

Antes de que Jin pudiese decir nada más Voight bajó corriendo al piso de abajo con Jay pisándole los talones.

-Sargen Platt! Dime ahora mismo la última ubicación de Burgess y Awater. ¡Ahora!

-La avenida Roller nº 5, llegaron allí hace diez minutos, aún no tenemos noticias de la detención. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Pero antes de que la sargento Platt terminase esta frase Jay y Voight ya estaban montándose en los coches. De camino a la casa del sospechoso Voight se saltó casi diez leyes de tráfico para conseguir llegar lo antes posible, Jay estaba asustado, nunca había visto a su jefe así.

-Ey Voight, vamos, frena un poco, vas a conseguir que nos matemos.

-¡Cállate!-Exclamó Voight gritando.

Cuando llegaron saltaron del vehículo y entraron corriendo a la casa, dentro sus peores temores se hicieron realidad, Awater estaba bocabajo tirado en el suelo insconsciente y no había rastro de Burgess.

-Ey Awater, ¡vamos despierta!-exclama Jay zarandeando a Awater para que volviera en sí, Vamos tío, abre los ojos

-¿Qué…que pasa?.

-Así muy bien, mirame Awater, ¿Qué ha pasado?¿Donde está Burgess?

-¡Kim! Se la ha llevado jefe, el sospechoso se la ha llevado, estábamos comprobando la casa cuando me dieron un golpe en la cabeza y me caí, Kim vino corriendo al oír mi grito pero no llegó a tiempo, lo último que recuerdo antes de desmayarme fue al sospechoso poniendoun trapo sobre la nariz de Kim, cloroformo posiblemente porque perdió el conocimiento al instante. Y nada más… ha tenido que llevársela…

-¿Viste por donde salieron?-exigió Voight

-No, no recuerdo nada más me desmayé mientras pasaba eso-susurra Awater sollozando- no pude hacer nada…

-Shh vamos Awater, cálmate, vamos a encontrarla ya lo verás. -Jay realmente lo sentía por Awater, entendía que ahora se sentía muy culpable, pero no era culpa suya y si Kim estuviese aquí sería la primera en decírselo.

Voight destrozó la puerta de una patada mientras salía al exterior, Burgess había sido secuestrada, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que John le estaría haciendo ahora mismo, o en sí iba a seguir con el mismo patrón de la droga y quería drogar a Burgess para estrangularla o si por el contrario, al haber detenido a su hermano Marcos, John tenía preparado para ella un destino aún más horrible. Pero no podía pensar en eso ahora, habían secuestrado a su hija, tenía que concentrarse en buscarla y en hacer pagar a John por meterse en la vida de Hank Voight.

_Hasta aquí por hoy chicos, el próximo vereis donde han llevado a Burgess y como continua este secuestro para ella y para Inteligencia. ¡Saludos!_


	9. El horror-Chapter 9

_Hola de nuevo, aquí os dejo el capítulo nueve, las cosas empiezan a ponerse mal para Burgess... Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, sabéis que vuestras opiniones y sugerencias son siempre bienvenidas ;)_

John conducía tranquilo, quedaban diez minutos para llegar al almacen donde tendría a esa odiosa policía, sabía que secuestrar a una oficial de policía era un delito muy grave pero no le importaba, no le pillarían.

Además tenía que vengarse, esa odiosa se había metido en el camino de su hermano y le había detenido. Ahora iba a pasar varios años en la cárcel por su culpa, cuando fue a la cárcel a visitarle Marcos le pidió ayuda, quería vengarse de ella. John no pudo negarse, siempre habían estado muy unidos y cuando eran pequeños Marcos siempre era el que le defendía de los matones, se lo debía.

John no era tonto, sabía que su hermano era el único que sabía lo que pensaba hacer con sus antiguos matones y que por tanto quería aprovecharse de sus habilidades para matar pero ¿Como iba a decirle que no? . Si no hubiera sido por Marcos él habría muerto en alguna de aquellas palizas cuando iban al instituto, no, le debía a Marcos esa venganza y se vengaría. Él se encargaría de enseñarle a Kim Burgess que toda acción tiene una reacción.

Kim se despertó medio soñolienta, aún no podía abrir los ojos, y no veía bien donde se encontraba, apenas había luz, solo una pequeña bombilla en el techo, le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, tras un rato logró conseguir despertar completamente.

¿Donde estoy? ¿Que demonios es este sitio? Estaba atada a una silla en una especie de sala oscura, era muy pequeña, no tenía ventanas, sólo había una pequeña bombilla que apenas iluminaba y una puerta al final de la habitación. Entonces se acordó, estaba inspeccionando la casa de John Macalay, el sospechoso de los asesinatos con Awater cuando de pronto le oyó gritar, fue corriendo y antes de darse cuenta sintió como le tapaban la boca con un trapo húmedo... Debí perder el conocimiento poco después porque no recuerdo nada más hasta que me he despertado...

Aún estaba tratando de recordar cuando de pronto oyó algo...

Clic, Clic, Clic, Clic …

Eran sonido metálicos, fuertes, como si alguien estuviese golpeando una tubería con algo de metal. Cada vez se oían más cerca...

Clic, Clic, Clic...

La puerta se abrió de pronto y al mirar a los ojos de su captor supo que el horror acababa de entrar en esa habitación.

-¡Hola Kim!. Exclamó John gritando con los brazos en alto sosteniendo en una mano una barra de hierro mientras la miraba a los ojos de manera penetrante. ¿Puedo llamarte Kim verdad?. Me presentaría pero creo que ya me conoces, estabas en mi casa de todos modos.

-Lo que puedes hacer es dejarme salir de aquí y dejarte de tanta palabrería, has secuestrado a una oficial de policía, esto no va a terminar bien para ti.

-Aww, tiene gracia-contestó John con tono de burla- ¿Realmente crees que os tengo miedo? Seguramente se lo dais a otra gente cuando os ven con uniforme y pistola, pero a mi no, no me dais ningún miedo y menos tu, atada a esa silla. ¿Que puedes hacerme? No me hagas reír niña. Eres tu la que debería tenerme miedo.

-¿Miedo? A mi la gente como tu, no me da miedo. ¿Quieres saber por qué? Porque siempre acabáis cayendo. Siempre. Y tu también caerás, mis compañeros te encontrarán. Ya sospechábamos que tu habías matado a esos chicos con ésto acabas de confirmarlo.

-Esos chicos eran monstruos, están mejor muertos.

-Si, es cierto que eran monstruos pero no tanto como tu, nadie se merece la muerte John.

-¿Si? Pues tu la tendrás, vas a pagar por lo que me has hecho.

-¿Que? Yo no te he hecho nada.

-Si, si lo has hecho, por tu culpa detuvieron a mi hermano Marcos.

-Espera... ¿Marcos?

-Si Marcos, le detuvisteis hace dos semanas porque tu te metiste en su camino.

-¿Yo me metí en su camino? Estaba atracando una tienda, es un ladrón, claro que le atrape, era mi trabajo, encerrar a los malos, el lugar y si estoy de servicio o no es lo menos importante.

-Mi hermano es un buen chico.

-Tu hermano es un ladrón y por eso está en la cárcel-

-¡CALLATE!-gritó John agitando los brazos y moviéndose de un lado a otro por toda la habitación.

-¿Que nervioso? Pues aquí tienes otro motivo más para ponerte nervioso, me apuesto lo que quieras a que Inteligencia ya está llevando y créeme, yo de ti rezaría para que no sea Voight el que te atrape.

-Puede ser, pero mientras... Voy a divertirme un poco contigo.-contestó John mientras se acercaba a ella con los brazos en alto y un hierro en la mano.

-Espera... ¡No!

John comenzó a asestarle golpes por todo el cuerpo por los brazos, las piernas la cabeza, al segundo o tercer golpe desplomó la silla. Entonces la soltó, Kim apenas podía moverse por los golpes asestados y John aprovechó eso para seguir pegandole más tiempo hasta que perdió nuevamente el conocimiento...

De vuelta en comisaria, Voight reunió a su equipo, todos estaban furiosos por lo que había pasado con Burgess, podía verlo en sus ojos, la muerte de Julia estaba demasiado reciente y ahora otro cabrón quería arrancarles a un miembro de su familia. No lo permitirían.

Pensó en Awater, estaba en el hospital le habían mandado a que le revisaran el golpe de la cabeza y por lo que había oído estaba dándole un mal rato a los médicos intentando que le dieran el alta, sabía que pronto estaría aquí. Awater podía ser muy persistente cuando quería...

-Ey chicos, mirad bien esta foto, y escuchadme bien lo que os voy a decir: Este cabrón cree que puede meterse con alguien de la familia y salir impune, no se saldrá con la suya, vamos a salvar a Burgess y a atrapar a este cabrón, vivo... o muerto.

_Hasta aquí por hoy, un abrazo a todos!_


	10. El video-Chapter 10

_Hola a todos,lo sé, lo sé, he tardado muchisimo en subir un nuevo capítulo pero estoy terminando mi estudios universitarios y he tenido unos días muy duros con los exámenes y el proyecto, aún me queda un poco pero me comprometo a actualizar la historia más a menudo. Gracias a todos los que seguis la historia y a AmyEden, Daniella Uribe, LaChicarebelde22, donna y a GirlFFGale por comentar :) Aquí va el décimo capítulo, aún le queda un poco de sufrimiento a Kim por pasar en su secuestro... aún faltan un par de capitulos más o menos hasta que Inteligencia la encuentre..._

Como Voight había predicho Awater había conseguido que le dieran el alta los médicos y ya se encontraba en comisaría trabajando con los demás para traer a Burgess de vuelta, aunque era un patrullero Voight sabía que quería ayudar a traer a su compañera de vuelta por lo que le dejó que subiera al piso de arriba a ayudarles.

La busqueda de Kim estaba resultado dura habían registrado las propiedades de John y de Marcos y estaban vacías, no había ni rastro de John ni de Burgess.

Alvin había viajado con Jay hasta la prisión para interrogar a Marcos, necesitaban saber si conocía los planes de su hermano para conseguir una pista que les diera algo de ventaja pero no habían conseguido nada, solo perder el tiempo y Alvin una mano magullada del puñetazo que le dió a Marcos...

_(FLASHBACK) Tras casi una hora interrogando a Marcos este no les decía nada útil, Jay había tomado el mando de la conversación en este punto, le parecía que Alvin necesitaba un descanso..._

_-¡Te estoy diciendo que me digas de una vez donde demonios puede haberse escondido tu hermano!-gritó Jay a Marcos_

_-Te digo que no se donde está y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría, no sabía lo que iba a hacer mi hermano pero ahora me alegro de que la haya secuestrado, esa puta se lo merecía, espero que mi hermano acabe con ella._

_Jay se enfureció al oirle decir eso con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero no le dió tiempo a reaccionar, fue todo tan rápido antes de que él pudiese contestar Alvin se abalanzó corriendo hacía Marcos propinandole puñetazos. Jay tuvo que apartar a Al corriendo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde._

_-Vamos Al, ya está vamos, le vas a matar- Gritó Jay mientras le cogia por los hombros y le echaba hacía atras. _

_-Ok, ok, ya paro...Vamonos anda, este tío no piensa decir nada, seremos más útiles allí. _

_Salieron de la habitación y mientras iban por el pasillo aún podían oírle gritar... ¡La va a matar! ¡La va a matar y yo brindaré por ello!_

Y aquí estaban tratando de buscar propiedades ocultas donde John podía haberse llevado a Burgess cuando Jin llegó con algo que todos habrían preferido no ver...

-Ey chicos, tengo algo, acaba de llegar un video al servidor de la comisaría, es de John,ese cabrón ha conseguido encontrar la forma de enviarnos algo encriptado es imposible rastrearlo pero antes del video ha dejado un mensaje escrito para nosotros.

¡HOLA INTELIGENCIA! ¿OS LLAMAIS ASI NO? ESPERO QUE NO ESTÉIS DEMASIADO CABREADOS CONMIGO. VOSOTROS ME QUITASTEIS A MI HERMANO Y YO OS QUITO A LA AGENTE BURGESS. ES JUSTO ¿VERDAD? TODA ACCIÓN TIENE SU REACCIÓN, POR CULPA DE ESTA TÍA DETUVIERON A MI HERMANO Y AHORA YO ME ENCARGARÉ DE HACERSELO PAGAR.

NO INTENTÉIS RASTREAR ESTE MENSAJE, ES IMPOSIBLE. ¿NO TIENE GRACIA? LA AGENTE BURGESS TIENE MUCHA SUERTE, SÓLO ES UNA PATRULLERA PERO LOS MEJORES DETECTIVES DE CHICAGO ESTÁN BUSCANDOLA. PERO AÚN ASÍ... NO SERVIRÁ PARA NADA. OÍDME BIEN: NO PODRÉIS ENCONTRARME. NUNCA ME ENCONTRARÉIS.

PARA QUE NO PENSÉIS QUE SOY MALA PERSONA OS ENVÍO UN VIDEO DE VUESTRA COMPAÑERA, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, ME LO ESTOY PASANDO MUY BIEN CON ELLA, AUNQUE LA POBRE KIM...NO PARECE DISFRUTAR MUCHO CON LA DIVERSIÓN QUE HE PREPARADO.

-¡Será Cabrón ! Se burla de nosotros-exclamó Ruzek furioso.

-Pon el video Jin-exigió Voight.

La primera imagen del video les dejó helados. Kim estaba atada a una silla y tenía el cuerpo llenó de moratones y heridas cubiertas de sangre. era obvio que John le había estado pegando. Tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío y no parecía saber que la estaban grabando porque no miraba hacía la cámara.

-La habitación está muy oscura, es imposible distinguir algo de la habitación ni siquiera el material de las paredes- exclamó Antonio que en este punto del caso parecía haber tomado el mando por unos instantes, todos parecían demasiado alterados por la imagen de Kim magullada, incluso Voight.

-Tiene que ser un sitio aislado, necesita tranquilidad para hacer algo así sin que le molesten.

-Habrá que comprobar los polígonos de las afueras, los edificios abandonados, ponte con ello Jin-exigió Voight.

-¡Esperad ahí entra John!-exclamó Awater.

Se acercaba por detrás y cuando vieron sus manos empezaron a entender lo que le estaba haciendo a Burgess llevaba una barra de hierro entre las manos y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo comenzó a propinarle golpes a Burgess con ella. Después de conseguir tirarla al suelo seguía pegandole mientras le gritaba.

-Vamos Guapa. ¿Como te sientes ahora? ¿Aún no te arrepientes de haber atrapado a mi hermano?

-¡ERA MI TRABAJO!- gritaba Burgess desde el suelo, intenta levantarse pero aún estaba atada a la silla y se había caído con ella al suelo, era dificil mantener el equilibrio para hacerlo y cada vez que lo intentaba John la volvía a tirar con un nuevo golpe.

-¿Tu trabajo? Tu solo eres una niñata que se habrá acostado con alguien como la puta que eres para conseguir ser policía. No vales nada, mira como estas tu y como estoy yo, ¡Yo tengo el poder!¡Yo mando aquí!

-¿En serio? ¿Y si tan seguro estás de ti mismo por qué no me sueltas y peleamos de igual a igual? No, prefieres tenerme atada. Ya veo que eres todo un hombre.

_Así se habla-pensó Antonio-Aguanta un poco más Kim te vamos a encontrar, eres fuerte, lo sé-se repetía Antonio en la cabeza una y otra vez._

-¡Callate!- le gritó John mientras la tiraba de nuevo y seguía dandole golpes, con el último la mandó de un golpe hasta la pared y cuando cayó perdió el conocimiento.

John se acercó hasta donde parecía estar la cámara riendo a carcajadas.

-Aquí tenéis a vuestra agente chicos. ¿No me diréis que no la estoy cuidando bien verdad? Adios chicos, vamos a dejar a Kim descansar un poco, luego volveré a seguir divirtiendome con ella.

Tras esto la imagen se cortó.

_¡PUM!_ Voight volcó el escritorio con una mano en cuanto el video terminó haciendo que los demás saltaran por el impacto, aunque estaban algo asustados no les sorprendía su reacción, estaban seguros de que si tuviesen delante a John todos querrían matarle por lo que le estaba haciendo a Burgess.

_Awater no sabía que la culpa podía ahogarte, pero podía, ahí estaba, como un nudo en el corazón que estaba ahogandole. Sabía que nadie le culpaba pero él no podía dejar de pensar que podía haber hecho algo más en esa casa por ayudar a Kim. Se había convertido en una especie de hermana para él y no se perdonaría que le pasase algo._

_Jin estaba hundido, su trabajo consisitia en el ordenador, nunca salía a la calle a buscar sospechosos por lo que nunca veía nada atroz no estaba preparado para ver semejante barbarie y menos a alguien a quien conocía..._

_Antonio estaba furioso, el secuestro de Burgess le estaba trayendo recuerdos de Julie y no sabía como manejarlo, necesitaba centrarse para poder encontrar a Burgess_

_Erin estaba triste, Kim era su amiga, nadie lo sabía pero ellas pasaban mucho tiempo juntas fuera del trabajo, un día quedaron para comprar un regalo a Alvin y desde entonces se veían a menudo, le había cogido mucho cariño y nunca se lo había dicho, ella no sabía como manifestar sus sentimientos, pero ver a Burgess herida la estaba matando. Jay estaba a su lado acariciandole el brazo, él tampoco se había tomado bien el video pero sentía que Erin estaba mal y conociendola como la conocía necesitaba ser fuerte para ella._

_Ruzek estaba temblando, necesitaba encontrar a Burgess y ponerla a salvo, no sabía por qué pero mantenerla segura de repente se había convertido en su responsabilidad, bueno si lo sabía pero no podía ni quería admitirlo, él tenía una novia que realmente no se merecía que él estuviese pensando en otra..._

_Todos mantenían la mirada fija aún en el ordenador en el que habían visto el video, aunque ya no había ninguna imagen, todos menos Alvin que se encontraba observando a Voight, sabía que estaba furioso por el secuestro de Kim y eso lo comprendía, Hank siempre había sido muy protector con su equipo y con la gente con la que trabajaba, y aunque Kim fuese una patrullera,ella y Awater trabajaban a menudo con ellos y realmente era una más...pero había algo que le tenía mosqueado. Conocía a Hank demasiado bien como para saber que había algo más detrás de esa ira. Hank ocultaba algo y tenía que ser algo muy importante si aún no le había contado nada, fuese lo que fuese se prometió mantenerle vigilado para ayudarle en lo que necesitara, conocía a Hank y cuando le hacían daño a alquien que le importaba podía irse por caminos oscuros y se había prometido mantenerle alejado de la oscuridad todo lo que pudiese, su amigo era un buen hombre y él lo sabía así tenía que ser._

_Voight tenía grabados los moratones de Burgess, sus gritos, el sonido que hacía al caer al suelo y sus sollozos,y una parte de él sabía que tardaría mucho tiempo en olvidarlos, la otra parte le decía que matara a ese cabrón,nadie se metía con su hija y vivía para contarlo. Aunque algo le decía que Burgess no aprobaría algo así y por evitar decepcionarla intentaría contenerse, aunque no sabía como. Nadie de su equipo sabía su secreto, nadie sabía, ni siquiera Burgess, que Kim era su hija y ese secreto lo estaba matando, queríamirarles a los ojos y contarles por qué estaba tan furioso, ellos estaban preocupados porque habían secuestrado a una compañera pero a él le habían quitado a su hija, a una hija que no sabía que él era su padre, a una hija a la que había prometido cuidar y antes de darse cuenta se la habían quitado. Pero no podía sabía que no era el momento de soltar esa bomba._

-Voight, ¡Tengo algo!-exclamó Jin.

_Hasta aquí el capítulo diez, el próximo Inteligencia se acercará hasta el lugar donde está Burgess e iremos viendo como evoluciona este secuestro, gracias por leer y por la paciencia. ¡Vuestros comentarios son bienvenidos!_


	11. La hemos encontrado-Chapter 11

_Hola a todos, aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo, gracias a todos por seguir la historia y por vuestra paciencia :)_

Antonio fue el primero en reaccionar -¿Que has encontrado Jin?

-He comprobado los polígonos de la zona, la mayoría están demasiado lejos pero hay uno a las afueras que se encuentra en un radio de 30 kilómetros de las lineas eléctricas, estoy seguro de que tiene a Kim en una de las fábricas de ese polígono.

-¿Como estás tan seguro?-preguntó Alvin que realmente no entendía como descartaba tan rápido los otros dos polígonos.

-Porque ese cabrón necesita las líneas eléctricas para conectarse a Internet. Si la tuviera en alguno de los otros polígonos no podría conectarse a Internet, ni piratearnos los servidores de la comisaria, ni contactar con nosotros para enviarnos mensajes ni vídeos. Tiene que estar ahí. Está abandonado pero el problema es que ese polígono es bastante grande, alberga ocho antiguas fábricas, todas muy grandes, en las que hace décadas se producía lino por lo que llevará un tiempo encontrar donde está este cabrón.

-Vamos para allá, no hay tiempo que perder, Jim habla con la sargento Platt, dale la ubicación del polígono y que envíe a cuatro patrullas hacía allí para ayudarnos en la búsqueda- Exigió Voight

-OK Jefe.

Ocho agentes de las patrullas, el equipo de inteligencia y Awater estaban buscando a Kim, se habían dividido para abarcar más terreno e ir más rápidos, pero aún así no era tarea fácil. Jin no se había equivocado cuando dijo que las fábricas eran grandes. La mayoría tenía más de veinte habitaciones, todas llenas de mugre e infectadas por la suciedad de las ratas.

Jay y Erin estaban con dos patrulleros, habían inspeccionado las dos primeras fábricas, y no había ni rastro de ellos. Awater había ido con el resto de patrulleros a la fábrica del fondo, era la más grande y necesitarían más personal para inspeccionar el terreno. Antonio y Ruzek se encargaron de otras dos pero además de ratas y jeringuillas de drogadictos no encontraron nada más.

Alvin y Voight se encargaron del resto. La expedición estaba resultado un fracaso estaban a punto de pensar que Jin se había equivocado hasta que de pronto Voight oyó algo.

-Clin, Clin, Clin.

Eran sonidos metálicos y secos, ese cabrón tenía que estar en esta fábrica. Se oía de lejos, y el sonido hacía una especie de eso, lo que significaba que venía desde abajo. Sacó la radio:

-Ey chicos. Tengo algo, Fábrica 5, la que tiene un cartel amarillento en la entrada. He oído algo, están aquí, en el sótano, voy abajo.

-Ey Hank, no hagas nada aún, estoy en el piso de arriba, bajo enseguida-contestó Alvin.

-Tranquilo Voigt, vamos para allá-contestó Antonio

_Y un cuerno_-pensó Voight. _Mi hija está ahí abajo con ese cabrón, no hay tiempo para esperar._

Bajó rápidamente, los sonidos metálicos le guiaban, cada vez se oían más fuerte y lo que era peor, empezaba a oír los lamentos de Burgess, debía haberse despertado y ese cabrón estaba le está pegando otra vez. Los ruidos venían de la puerta del fondo, ahora podía oírlo todo claramente.

_-Vamos puta. ¿No te rindes? ¿Aún te quedan fuerzas?. -Gritaba John mientras le pegaba._

_-Suéltame y verás las fuerzas que me quedan cabrón._

Wow, Burgess era dura, definitivamente era hija suya.-pensó Voight. Pero una cosa era clara, a este cabrón se le había acabado del juego. Abrió la puerta de una patada y enfocando a John con su pistola exclamó.

_-¡Chicago PD aléjate de ella!_

_-¡Voight! Eres tu, sabía que vendrías, sabía que me encontrarías-_sollozó Kim con la mirada aliviada.

Voight notó como se le hacía un nudo la garganta. No sabía por qué pero Kim confiaba en él, siempre lo había hecho, pero era ahora cuando se daba cuenta que realmente necesitaba que lo hiciera.

John se quedó pálido, realmente no podía entender que había hecho mal, cuando planeó todo esto nunca pensó que podían encontrarle tan pronto.

_-Es igual, caeré luchando si es necesario. No tengo nada que perder_-Pensó John y antes de que Voight pudiese reaccionar, John cogió a Burgess por el cuello y le puso la pistola en la sien.

-_Acércate un paso más y te juro que aprieto el gatillo y ¡PUM!_ _Adios putita_-exclamó John con una sonrisa socarrona.

-_Vamos baja la pistola_-contestó Antonio, que a estas alturas ya había llegado a la habitación con Alvin y Ruzek.-_Estas rodeado de policías, y nuestros compañeros también vienen hacía aquí, no puedes escapar._

_-¡No quiero escapar! ¡Quiero que esta zorra muera!_

_-¿Por qué quieres destruir tu vida? ¿Sabes acaso lo que te pasará si matas a una agente de policía? Te caerá la perpetua tío. Así no ayudarás a tu hermano, vamos piénsalo. Marcos sólo pasará unos años en prisión y si tiene buena conducta le reducirán la condena. ¿No crees que le serás de mas ayuda desde fuera de prisión y no desde dentro?_-trató de razonar Alvin.

_-No me tomes por estúpido. Maté a esos matones que me destruyeron la vida,me pudriré en prisión de todos modos_-contestó John

_-Tal vez no-contestó Kim_

_-¡Tu cállate! Deja de tomarme por estúpido!-Gritó John_

_-Te estoy hablando en serio John, esos tíos destruyeron tu niñez, te pegaban y te insultaban a diario ¿A que sí? Y después hacían que pareciera una accidente, le decían a todo el mundo que eras un torpe incapaz de dar dos pasos sin caerte ¿Verdad?_

_-¿Y tu como sabes eso?-susurró John._

_-Porque siempre es así, esos cabrones siempre tienen la misma dinámica. Primero te insultan, luego te pegan y cuando vienes a darte cuenta te han destruido la vida y no puedes hacer nada porque cada vez que intentas pedir ayuda nadie te cree._

Los demás escuchaban en silencio mientras apuntaban a John con sus pistolas, Jay y Erin se habían unido también al grupo y a todos les estaba costando no pensar en las razones por las que Kim parecía entender a John en todo este asunto.

_-Eso da igual, el juez tampoco escuchará, en cuanto vea lo que les hice me encerrará para siempre._

_-Tal vez no, aún puedes luchar, cuéntale la historia al juez, las cosas han cambiado mucho en los últimos años, la fiscalia entenderá que destruyeron tu niñez y que eso trastocó tu mente, no te pondrán la perpetua estoy segura_

Kim realmente sabía que eso era poco probable, en este país no mirarían las causas, solo el resultado y el resultado era que John había matado a mucha gente, justificado o no eso era un delito muy grave, pero necesitaba convencer a John para que bajase la pistola, no podía morir ahora, no ahora que por fin la habían encontrado.

_-Merecían morir...merecían morir-_susurraba John mientras sollozaba, la mano con la que sostenía la pistola en la sien de Burgess empezaba a temblar.

_-Si, lo merecían, baja la pistola John, nosotros podemos ayudarte-_contestó Ruzek

_-No, no me estáis engañando, no me vais a ayudar_\- gritaba John. -_Solo queréis distraerme para que no la mate. Pero lo haré, ¡La mataré!_

John cogió con más fuerza la pistola y apretó el gatillo contra la sien de Burgess

_¡ PUM PUM PUM! _

Los tiros resonaron por toda la habitación,fue todo muy rápido, antes de que John pudiese hacer nada Voight le había metido tres tiros en la frente. Llevaba un rato observando la actitud de John y sabía que no cedería al juego. No podrían engañarle.

John cayó hacía atrás tras los impactos todos se lanzaron a comprobar como se encontraba Kim que sollozaba en el suelo mientras Alvin le tomaba el pulso a John para cerciorarse de que estaba muerto.

Todos querían abrazarla pero el primero en llegar fue Ruzek que la tomó entre sus brazos mientras le besaba la frente, soltando un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, aferrándose a ella como si así pudiera evitarle todo mal. La soltó para que los demás para que todos pudieran tener su turno pero antes de que Burgess llegará a los brazos de Awater se desplomó.

_-¡Kim!- Gritó Awater-Vamos Kim, ¡Quédate conmigo!-Gritó Awater mientras le tomaba el pulso._

_-Ha perdido el conocimiento pero aún tiene pulso _

_-¡Llamad a una ambulancia!-Exigió Voight mientras se desplomaba de rodillas al lado de Burgess_

_Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, en el próximo tendremos a Burgess en el hospital y veremos por qué se ha desplomado y no os preocupéis, se salvará ;) Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo. Podéis decirme todas vuestras opiniones y sugerencias en los comentarios :) _


	12. El Hospital- Chapter 12

_Hola a todos! Lo sé. hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo, os pido perdón a todos, ha sido una época muy complicada y realmente ha sido una sorpresa y una alegría ver que os habéis sumado nuevos lectores a esta historia! Gracias a todos! Trataré de publicar más seguido y de hacer más historias de Burgess y Voight que os puedan gustar. Con respecto a esta historia, mi idea es terminar esta historia en unos cuantos capítulos más y después haces una segunda parte ;) Os dejo con este nuevo capítulo._

El trayecto al hospital fue agonizante para Voight, conducía como un loco detrás de la ambulancia y creía que nunca llegarían. Ahora sentado en la sala de espera del hospital junto con el resto de su equipo oraba en silencio a un Dios que creía que le había abandonando suplicándole que no se llevara a su hija.

Una parte de él, en lo mas hondo, le instaba a ser fuerte para su equipo, el deber de un líder es ser la roca en la que todos puedan apoyarse pero ¿Que padre puede ser fuerte cuando su hija se debate entre la vida y la muerte? Y lo que es peor...¿Como se disimula la magnitud de ese dolor cuando nadie sabe que eres el padre de la persona que se está jugando la vida?

Desde luego la tarea era harto complicada, levantó la vista un momento y vio a Alvin observándole, le conocía demasiado bien como para saber que sospechaba que escondía un secreto. Antonio acariciaba un rosario entre sus dedos, Awater tenía la mirada perdida, y Jin trataba de ser fuerte para él. Erin estaba hundida apoyada en Jay, nunca la había visto así. Los ojos de Ruzek parecían desesperados, cargados de miedo, a punto de desbordar sal. A Voight no le cabía duda, inteligencia y el distrito 21 eran mucho más que un lugar de trabajo, eran una familia y si Burgess no sobrevivía nada volvería a ser igual.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio salir al doctor, se levantó corriendo...

-Ey Doc, ¿Como está Burgess?- preguntó Voight

\- Sus heridas eran muy profundas y va a necesitar mucho reposo hasta volver a sanar al 100% y aunque ha llegado muy débil y hemos estado a punto de perderla...Se va a poner bien.

Todos sonrieron y Voight soltó un suspiro que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo.

-¿Podemos verla?-Preguntó Erin

-Claro-respondió el doctor-pero sólo unos minutos, está durmiendo y necesita descansar. Asimismo, alguien puede quedarse a pasar la noche con ella pero sólo una persona.

-Ok Doctor, gracias-respondió Antonio

Todos pasaron a verla, resultaba difícil verla tan blanca, tirada en la cama conectada a tantos cables, y con tantas heridas aún visibles en su cuerpo. Estaban acostumbrados a ver a una Burgess fuerte y resultada muy difícil observarla vulnerable.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, Erin resolvió el asunto...

-¡Yo me quedo con ella!-Exclamó decidida.

Nadie protestó, todos los habrían hecho pero sabían que para Erin era importante. Voight tampoco, él era el jefe y desde luego no sería creíble de cara a su equipo esa gran preocupación repentina por su patrullera, bastante había revelado ya. Su hija se iba a poner bien, y eso era lo único que le importaba.

-Procura descansar Erin y si se despierta dile que mañana vendremos todos a primera hora-contestó Voight.

Todos asintieron y poco a poco fueron dejando la habitación.

Erin se acomodó en el sillón mirando a su amiga. Estaba deseando verla despertar...

_Y...hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que os haya gustado la vuelta, a partir del próximo el despertar de Voight y su vuelta a la comisaría con sus compañeros y su jefe tan extrañamente protector con ella últimamente... algo que sin duda a ella le extrañará. ¡Hasta pronto!_


	13. El despertar- Chapter 13

_Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia. Aquí tenéis otro capítulo. _

¿Donde estaba?. ¿Que había pasado?. Se repetía Kim una y otra vez al despertar, la luz de la habitación le cegaba los ojos y sus pupilas tardaron unos minutos en acostumbrarse al ambiente. Giró la cabeza y vio a Erin durmiendo en un sillón.

-Erin, Erin...-susurró Burgess.

Erin se despertó sobresaltada.

-¡Kim!, ¡Has despertado!, Madre mía, ¿Como estás? - Gritaba mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.

-Bien-contestó Kim sonriendo.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?. Nos tenías preocupados. ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que ha pasado?

-Mmm...si, creo que sí. Me secuestraron, ese cabrón me pegaba sin parar con un hierro. Voight llegó...todos estabais allí...Creía que iba a morir- Contestó Kim agitada

-Shh tranquila, ya ha pasado todo- le susurraba Erin acariciándole el brazo. Voy a llamar a los demás, se pondrán muy contentos cuando sepan que has despertado. Vuelvo enseguida.

-Ok

Media hora más tarde todos caminaban por el pasillo a paso apresurado hacía la habitación de Burgess, a unos metros de llegar ya se oían sus risas y después de lo que había pasado era tremendamente reconfortante.

-¡Ey Chicos!-exclamó Kim sonriendo al verlos llegar a la habitación

-Ey Burgess, es bueno verte despierta. Nos tenías preocupados. ¿Como estás?-contestó Antonio

-Bien, deseando salir de aquí- contestó Kim decidida.

Todos rieron. Ni un terremoto podría con esta chica.

-¿Que?- susurró Kim sonrojada.- No me gustan los hospitales y me siento bien. No hay ninguna necesidad de estafar al seguro.

-Buen intento, pero no tengas demasiada prisa, realmente nos tenías preocupados Burgess, ahora tienes que descansar- Contestó Alvin.

-Pero...

-Pero nada-resolvió Voight. Lo más importante ahora mismo es que te recuperes.

Ni siquiera Kim le llevó la contraria a Voight, nadie lo hacía.

Todos pasaron un rato más en la habitación, la llenaron de globos, tarjetas y postales, incluso las enfermeras fingian no ver los bombones que Antonio le daba cuando creía que nadie le observaba.

-Para después- le decía Antonio sonriendo- Yo también he estado ingresado en el hospital y odio la comida que ponen.

Kim sonreía. Cuando la destinaron a Chicago nunca pensó que por primera vez podría llegar a sentirse como en casa. Pero realmente el distrito 21 tenía algo especial, y aunque ella sólo era una patrullera, Inteligencia había llegado a convertirse en una familia para ella.

Todos se fueron marchando poco a poco para dejarla descansar, pero antes de irse a casa llamó a Awater un momento. No se habia perdido su mirada cabizbaja en todo el rato que habían pasado juntos, no le gustaba verle así.

-Ey Kevin...¿Que ocurre?

-Nada, yo...sólo estoy cansado, pero me alegro mucho de que estés bien.

-Kevin...que nos conocemos. ¿Que ocurre?

Kevin no aguantó más y se derrumbó en sus brazos llorando.

-Kim...¡Lo siento mucho!. Sé que ha sido culpa mía lo que te ha pasado. Tenía que haber sido más fuerte, haber estado más atento. Tendría que haber hecho algo más para impedir tu secuestro-contestó sollozando.

-Kevin...Ey Kevin mírame- Le contestó Kim cogiéndole la cabeza y levantándola para que le mirara a los ojos- Nada de lo que me pasó ha sido culpa tuya. Ese tío te noqueó. Le podía haber pasado a cualquiera, también podría haber sido al revés. Y la verdad...me alegro de que estuvieras a salvo.

-No digas eso, creí que no volvería a verte y eso me estaba matando.

-Pero aquí estoy. Eso es lo importante, y no quiero que vuelvas a decir algo así nunca. No fue culpa tuya. Yo no te culpo. No lo hagas tu.

Kevin pasó unos instantes más con ella y también se marchó. Kim había insistido a todos en que no necesitaba acompañante, quería estar sola y que los demás fuesen todos a descansar. No aceptó un no por respuesta, poco se imaginaba que había una persona que no pensaba hacerle ningún caso en sus ruegos... no pasó demasiado tiempo cuando oyó el ruido de la puerta. Cuando miró hacía la puerta se asombró, desde luego no esperaba esa visita.

-Voight...¿Que haces aquí jefe?

_¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo esta historia ¿Que os está pareciendo? Ya sabéis que vuestros comentarios son siempre bien recibidos ;) En el próximo podremos ver un acercamiento entre Voight y Burgess, han tenido pocos momentos a solas, es el momento de que esto cambie. Hasta pronto!_


	14. La conversación- Chapter 14

_Hola a todos! En este capítulo veremos un acercamiento entre Kim y Hank, aunque este aún mantiene el secreto de que Kim es su hija , en su interior no puede reprimir la necesidad de pasar tiempo con ella y tratar de protegerla de todo mal. Espero que os guste ;)_

-Voight...¿Que haces aquí jefe?

-Hola Burgess. ¿Como te encuentras?

-Bien, me ha sentado muy bien veros a todos hoy. Pero...no esperaba que volviera señor.

-No me llames señor. Sabes que no es necesario. Yo...estaba preocupado por ti. Quería verte a solas y asegurarme de que estas bien. A mi no me engañas, me han dado varias palizas, incluso de menor intensidad que la tuya, y sé por tanto el dolor en el que te encuentras ahora mismo.

Kim sonrió. Nunca había visto este lado tan vulnerable de Voight, todos pensaban que era un tipo duro pero ella sabía que era una fachada. Siempre supo que detrás de sus rudas formas se escondía alguien con un corazón enorme que se preocupaba enormemente por los suyos. A decir verdad, aunque sonara egoísta, le complacía sentirse entre sus allegados.

-Gracias Voight. Estoy bien, en serio. Es cierto que estoy algo cansada y que aún me duelen un poco algunos de los moratones, pero...no es nada que una buena noche de sueño no arregle.

Voight sonrió. Hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes incluso de saber que era su hija se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que era. Siempre protegía a todo el mundo y no le gustaba ser el centro de atención. También era obstinada y rematadamente cabezota. Jamás admitiría encontrarse en dolor. Decidió seguir el juego. Dejarla creer que le había engañado.

-Ok, pero si necesitas algo no tienes más que pedirlo. Todos estamos aquí para ayudarte.

-Gracias señor.

-De nada, y no me llames señor. Nadie lo hace, tu tampoco tienes que hacerlo.

-Lo sé, lo siento, es la costumbre señ...Voight.

-Mucho mejor. Además, no sólo he venido a verte, también quería pedirte perdón.

-¿Perdón?. ¿Por qué?

A Kim no se le ocurría nada por lo que Voight tuviera que disculparse.

-Por no protegerte. No pudimos averiguar nada tras las amenazas de Marcos, si hubiésemos investigado un poco más ¿Quien sabe? Tal vez habríamos descubierto que tenía un hermanastro y esto nunca habría pasado. Podríamos haberlo evitado. Lo siento Burgess,mi deber es proteger a Chicago y a los policías de mi distrito, y te he fallado. Lo siento.

-Pero...Voight, nada de esto es culpa tuya. Nadie podía saber lo que había planeado. Además...Me salvaste la vida. Siempre estaré en deuda contigo.

-No digas tonterías, hice lo correcto. Era mi obligación-en más de un sentido pensó Voight

Kim nunca sabría lo mucho que se contuvo Voight para no contarle la verdad en ese instante.

-Anda, trata de dormir un poco. Me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas

Kim se acurrucó entre las sábanas. Y por primera vez desde que estaba en el hospital se quedó dormida muy pronto. Jamás se había sentido más segura. Pero con Voight allí sabía que nada malo podría pasarle.

_Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. ¿Os está gustando?. ¿Como os gustaría que continuase? Vuestras sugerencias son bienvenidas! ;) Hasta pronto!_


	15. Reflexiones- Chapter 15 FIN

_Hola a todos chicos! Perdón por el retraso, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y realmente no tengo excusa que lo justifique, al principio tenía mucho trabajo y sin pretenderlo fui dejando esta historia, estoy tratando de retomar esta historia, para ello voy finalizarla con este capítulo y a pensar en un nuevo rumbo en el que Kim descubra la verdad en una nueva historia, espero que os guste :)_

00.00 de la noche, Kim se encuentra en la cama tratando de dormir, pero sólo consigue dar vueltas y vueltas en su duro colchón, y pensar...no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que le había sucedido este tiempo...

Habían pasado 3 meses desde su secuestro y su posterior ingreso en el hospital. Estuvo tres mes de baja médica en casa, sin poder trabajar, las heridas ocasionadas por los golpes con el bate habían sido más profundas de lo que parecían en un principio. Ella realmente nunca se lo había contado a nadie, pero le dolía, le dolía más de lo que siempre había estado dispuesta a admitir.

Y había pasado miedo, mucho miedo, no realmente por aquel cabrón, estaba muerto y ya no podía hacerle daño, pero tenía miedo de no recuperarse, de no poder volver al departamento de policía, temía que aquel cabrón hubiese acabado con su sueño de ser policia.

Pero al fin podía volver, el doctor Choi le había dado el alta y la había autorizado para volver a trabajar. ¡Estaba deseando! Quería volver a la patrulla con Awater y seguir persiguiendo a los malos de Chicago, además tenía muchas ganas de ver a sus compañeros de Inteligencia, realmente ella les estaba muy agradecida, habían ido a visitarla a menudo a casa durante su baja medica.

Antonio siempre llevaba bombones cada vez que su horario como policía y padre soltero de dos adolescentes se lo permitía, Jay solía ir con Jin y trataba de animarla con charlas insustanciales. Ruzek iba a menudo con Alvin, Kim tenía la sensación de que iba acompañado para sentirse más seguro...

Erin iba casi todas las semanas, ver series y películas con pizza y palomitas parecía haberse convertido en una cita obligatoria.

Y Voight... era el que más la visitaba, incluso más que Erin, al principio aprovechaba para acompañarla pero acabo por ir solo la mayoría de ocasiones, casi tres veces por semana, al principio a ella le extraño...y se sentía cohibida de tener a un superior en su casa, pero Voight conseguía que se calmase y sintiese a salvo y eso no podía estar mal.

Nunca pensó que fuese posible, pero sentía que cada vez estaban más unidos, es decir cuando quedaban todos juntos Voight se mantenía distante en su papel de jefe y superior de todos ellos, su lider, el encargado de protegerles, pero cuando iba a verla a solas las charlas sobre sus vidas y las risas hasta las 3 de la mañana se habían convertido en algo constante...

Perdida en estos pensamientos, consiguió vencer al sueño y dormir...

Voight no podía dormir, mañana Kim volvería al trabajo, no es como si fuesen a verse mucho, Kim aún era una patrullera por lo que estaría bajo el mando de la sargento Platt, pero aún así volvería a verla por los pasillos, volvería a ayudarles con los casos...y volvería a estar en peligro...

Eso lo volvía loco. A veces le gustaría meterla para siempre en una burbuja y protegerla de todo mal, pero sabía que no podía.

Durante estos mese que Kim había estado de baja medica, se habían unido mucho, el comenzó yendo a visitarla bajo su facha de superior preocupado, y Kim le dejaba entrar sin reservas. El realmente lo agradecía, necesitaba saber todo de ella, quería acercarse a ella, velar por ella.

Necesitaba que Kim confiase en él, que supiese que podía contar con él en cualquier momento, necesitaba ser su padre aunque fuese en las sombras. No sabía si se estaba equivocando pero realmente no se atrevía a contarle la verdad. ¿Como se le dice a una hija algo así? ¿Como le dices que te has perdido toda su vida pero que si hubieras sabido que tenías una hijas habrías estado ahí? ¿Y si no le creía? ¿Y si la perdía para siempre como un castigo por su ausencia todos estos años?

No podía arriesgarse...en el fondo de su alma sabía que todo esto le explotaría en la cara, que Justin tenía derecho a saber que tenía una hermana, que Kim merecía saber que Voight era su padre...que merecían ser una familia, pero el miedo a perderla le impedía avanzar.

De una cosa estaba seguro, ahora que lo sabía, cuidaría de ella hasta las últimas consecuencias.

_Bueno hasta aquí esta historia, espero que os haya gustado, quiero escribir otra historia, una especie de segunda parte donde Kim descubra la verdad y ver como evoluciona su relación con Voight a partir de ahí. ¿Os gustaría? Si tenéis ideas o sugerencias no tenéis más que decirmelo en vuestros comentarios. Un abrazo!_


End file.
